rwby_remnantfandomcom-20200215-history
Patina Phlox
Patina Phlox was the second-in-command of Team APLS and the partner of Laurel Dunstan. Her emblem, a diamond with two swords crossed inside it, and aura are both leaf green. She belongs to Emerald Rose. Appearance Patina is a woman with graying dark brown hair tied up with a light pink ribbon into a high ponytail that reaches just above her shoulder blades, with blunt bangs that end just above her eyebrows. Her eyes are narrow and dusty pink and she has light brown skin. She has a pear-shaped body and toned muscles, with a round face, a sharp nose, and full lips. No matter what outfit she wears, though, she always wears a sunstone riviere necklace and bracelet. History Patina was born in Vacuo and lived with her mother and father as an only child. They were a rather close-knit family, but, as time passed, her father started to work less and less, opting instead to go out and drink until he could barely even make it back home. She never knew why he started doing this, only that it put it really big strain on his and her mother's relationship. It reached a boiling point one day, when he was dragged home by one of his work friends and informed her mother that he had been fired. The next day, her mother filed for a divorce, which her father was too hungover to fight about. Almost immediately afterwards, her mother left, despite how close the two had been, and only have Patina a hug goodbye. It wasn't until a few weeks later that the truth really sank in for her father, who lashed out in sudden anger, throwing things across the room. He nearly strangled Patina to death, although she was able to escape to her bedroom before any real damage was done to her body. It was a few years after that when she enrolled in an academy to begin Huntress training. By that point, her father was always either drunk or asleep, so they never spoke to each other. She didn't tell him when she graduated from that academy, nor when she enrolled into Shade Academy. She just left and he never cared to notice. Once at Shade Academy, though, things began to look up for her. She passed the entrance test and was placed on a team with three other girls, Sienna, Laurel, and Aelius, who became the Team Leader. Patina was appointed as Second-in-Command, and thus Team APLS began. The four of them became fast friends, bonding very quickly, and always had each other's back during battle. Their teamwork was superb and the years flew by, until they hit their fourth year. It was near graduation that something happened. Something Patina is completely unable to remember. All she knows is that, whatever it was, it was her fault. It was traumatic enough to emotionally scar Laurel for life, sending her into a deep depression, one Patina is still unsure she got out of, and it made Sienna into a raging storm, one which was directed straight at Patina. She had no idea what had happened, except that Aelius was gone and everyone hated her. The doctor's said she went into shock, and that the only way her mind had been able to recover was to lock the memories of what happened away, completely erasing all of her knowledge of the event. She was told not to press for it, to just let it come back naturally, although she is unsure if she wants to remember at all. Still, they graduated, Laurel and Sienna went their own ways, and Patina decided to return to school, as it was the only thing she had left. She began studying to become a teacher, what she taught didn't really matter to her, she just needed to be back in that structured enviroment. So, after two years, she got her Associate's Degree in Grimm Studies and was immediately accepted back in Shade Academy as a teacher there, where she happily buries herself in work. Personality When she was younger, she had a much more optimistic outlook on life, often looking at the brighter side of life, even if things seemed very down. After her mother left, her optimism faltered, but she did her best to keep her chin up and just keep her eyes forward. She was greatly rewarded once she got to Shade Academy, wherein she developed her absent-minded behavior. She often found it difficult to pay attention in class, her teammates calling her back to reality time and time again, just for her to daze off again a few minutes later. Overall, though, she was a fairly average Huntress-in-training. However, after that event, she changed quite a lot. She became much less optimistic, often seeing things from a much duller outlook, and she became much more reserved, preferring to keep to herself for fear of her attachments being ripped away from her, as she was very familiar with that happening. She is still kind to everyone around her, but there's an obvious distance between her and everyone else. She likes reading, eating out, teaching, and being surrounded by noise. She dislikes alcohol, fighting, sitting in silence, and trying to remember that event. Abilities and Powers Oathkeeper Dual Dust Infused Sabre (DDIS) Oathkeeper is dual sabres, modeled after the Dao Sabre. The four foot silver blades curve slightly, before leveling off 1/3 of the way towards the tip. The six inch hilts are covered in a dark green leather, with a golden flat pommel and golden circular crossguard. There are Dust ports on the underside of the cross-guard, one per sword, allowing Dust to be released onto the blades to augment the attacks. Right away, she'll strike at her opponent's weak spots, aiming to end the battle as quickly as possible. With once sword, she uses Fire Dust to augment her attacks, sending flames sprawling across the area to burn or herd her opponents, and, with the other sword, she uses Wind Dust to push her opponents back if they come up on her too quickly. If she fights for too long, she becomes more and more reckless, so she tries to avoid confrontations with anyone she knows she would have a long, drawn-out battle with. Augment Patina's Semblance is named Augment, as it 'augments' her Agility and Strength, allowing her to react to attacks quicker and be able to soak up more damage. This greatly helps her be able to battle longer, although she cannot use her Semblance for more than three to four hours at a time. Statistics All statistics follow a scale of 0 to 5, where 0 is non-existent, 1 is low, 2 is below average, 3 is average, 4 is above average and 5 is high. Physical Statistics * Strength: 4 * Speed: 3 * Agility: 4 * Stamina: 4 Aural Statistics * Aura Reserve: 4 * Aura Manipulation: 4 * Semblance Manipulation: 4 * Dust Manipulation: 3 Technical Statistics * Dust use: 3 * Weapon Skill (Primary): 5 * Weapon Skill (Unarmed): 3 * Weapon Skill (Close Combat): 5 * Weapon Skill (Mid Range Combat): 4 * Weapon Skill (Ranged Combat): 3 Trivia *Patina is Italian for Green or Brown, Phlox is a plant with densely-clustered flowers that come in variations of purples, pinks, and reds, and Kiefer is German for Pine Tree, which is brown and green *After leaving to attend Shade Academy when she was younger, she took her mother's last name, completely discarding her father's. *She got her scar from whatever event caused Team APLS to break up. She hates looking at it, as it causes her to get migraines, so she always covers it up with her clothing. *She is liked by most, if not all, of her students due to her kind nature, although her mind often wanders during class, so she's thankful for her students bringing her attention back to the matters at hand. She occasionally takes students out to eat as a reward for paying attention in class, which is likely one of the bigger reasons that they like her. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Female Category:Human Category:Not for Roleplaying Category:Property of JokersWitch